Juego y penitencia
by CipherFalls
Summary: perder un juego nunca fue tan divertido.


**JUEGO Y PENITENCIA**

No supo cómo se despertó, pero de todas formas eso le había molestado, la cabeza le dolía, probablemente mientras dormía, se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente y por eso despertó.

Vio a su alrededor, era extraño no escuchar los molestos ruidos de sus nakamas, en espacial los gritos de Luffy pidiendo comida, se asomó por la ventana del puesto de vigía ya era de tarde y también pudo ver que el Barco estaba en un muelle.

Bajo hasta la cocina, y el silencio continuaba, se rasco la cabeza apenas comprendía lo que pasaba. Se sentó en uno de los muebles de la cocina, parecía que todos sus nakamas se habían ido, lo más seguro era que le habían dejado al cuidado del barco, pero ¿Por qué no le avisaron si quiera?

Se estaba aburriendo, y el día se sentía tan pesado como para entrenar, decidió ir a la biblioteca, aunque leer no era lo suyo, eso le servía para distraerse un poco.

Aunque era un detalle que podía pasar desapercibido, se dio cuenta que la puerta de biblioteca estaba medio abierta. Y se asomó por esta, poda percibir que había alguien más allí.

-buenas tardes Kenshi-san…- la voz de morena, confirmó las sospechas de Zoro.

-Robin, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Zoro al ver a Robin en el barco.

-aquí vivo- dijo Robin muy serena sin despegar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-eso ya lo sé… pero ¿Dónde están los demás?- dijo Zoro entrando a la biblioteca.

-ah, bajaron a comprar provisiones, y como tú estabas dormido yo me tuve que quedar al cuidado del barco- contesto la morena.

-ya veo- dijo Zoro posando su vista en un estante lleno de libros.

-¿quieres leer algo Kenshi-san?- pregunto Robin, al ver como Zoro observaba los libros.

-eso creo- dijo Zoro mientras tomaba un pequeño libro.

Zoro ni siquiera presto atención a la portada, lo único que hizo fue ojearlo, percatándose que tenía dibujos. Busco donde sentarse y se dispuso a leer.

-¿pero qué?- dijo el peliverde ladeando un poco su cabeza, al leer las 5 primeras líneas del libro.

-fufufu, ese es uno de los cuentos que suelo leerle a Chooper cuando no puede dormir- dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-si… ya me di cuenta… ¡ya que! No me voy a levantarme de nuevo- dijo Zoro al molesto al ver como Robin ligeramente reía.

Después de unos 20 minutos Zoro termino de leer el cuento que tenía en sus manos, un largo tiempo para leer un fabula para niños ¿no?

-¡ah! ¡Qué horror!- dijo Zoro cerrando con fuerza el libro- creo que hasta Luffy podría escribir algo mejor que esto…- comento el peliverde algo molesto.

-por lo que veo, creo que no te justo ese cuento Kenshi-san- dijo Robin.

-10 minutos de mi vida desperdiciados en esa cosa- dijo Zoro mirando el libro.

-fueron 20 minutos Kenshi-san…- dijo Robin intentando contener la risa al ver la cara de disgusto de Zoro.

-¡peor aún!- dijo Zoro alzando un poco su voz.

Los próximos 15 minutos ambos estuvieron en total silencio, un silencio un poco incómodo.

-¿te vas a quedar aquí?- pregunto una curiosa Robin.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo?- dijo Zoro.

-tranquilo, solo era un pregunta, ¿no preferirías ir a dormir?- dijo Robin cerrando su libro.

-no… me duele un poco la cabeza, y no creo que con este dolor pueda dormir- dijo Zoro bostezando.

-ya veo… ¿quieres jugar Kenshi-san?- comento la morena.

-¿q-que?- dijo Zoro titubando, esa pregunta era muy fácil de malinterpretar.

-por tu cara veo que estas aburrido- dijo Robin caminado hacía otro estante de libros- en la última isla que estuvimos, Nami y yo compramos muchas cosas- continuaba diciendo mientras que sacaba una caja que se encontraba detrás del libro- entre ellas un juego de mesa muy divertido… ¿quieres jugar?

Zoro dio un gran suspiro de alivio, gracias a Dios era una cosa muy diferente a la que pensaba.

-mm, no veo por qué no- dijo Zoro levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a Robin- ¿Cómo se juega?

-es fácil- dijo Robin mientras se sentaba en suelo y abría la caja- solo tienes que tirar el dado y avanzar, trata sobre un mundo medieval y tenemos que llegar al castillo del dragón, mientras que reunimos pistas y en el camino unos brujos nos pondrán trampa para que no lleguemos al castillo… gana quien obviamente llegue primero a él- termino de decir Robin.

-suena demasiado complicado- dijo Zoro rascándose la nuca.

-no tanto, pero si es muy divertido.

-no lo sé…- dijo Zoro, dudando en si jugar o no.

-¿quieres leer otro de los cuentos de Chooper?- dijo la morena pícaramente.

-¿Quién empieza tu o yo?- dijo Zoro apresurándose a contestar.

Robin dio una pequeña risa, realmente a Zoro no le agrado en nada el cuento que hace unos instante leyó.

Y así comenzaron a jugar, por momentos Zoro llevaba la ventaja en el juego pero siempre Robin se le adelantaba o la suerte le favorecía.

Terminaron de jugar, y como resultado a eso Zoro echaba humo por las orejas, traducción, Robin había ganado.

-eso no es justo… ya conocías como era este juego- dijo Zoro cerrando los ojos y cruzando de brazos.

-eso no tiene nada que ver... ¿juagamos otra Ronda?- dijo Robin sopesando los dados.

-está bien… solo esta vez no hagas trampa- dijo Zoro.

-fufufu, yo nunca hice trampa Kenshi-san…- dijo Robin.

Una nueva partida comenzó, y fue igual que la anterior, Zoro comenzaba ganando pero siempre al fin Robin tomaba ventaja y ganaba.

-¡ahh! ¡No es justo, casi gano!- grito Zoro.

-¿casi ganas?- dijo Robin arqueando una ceja- te faltaban 10 casillas para ganar.

-este tablero está descompuesto o algo así- dijo Zoro con el tablero en sus manos mientras lo miraba detalladamente.

-lo que dices no tiene sentido- dijo Robin con un sonrisa algo peculiar.

-sí, si lo tiene… ¿3 de 4?- dijo Zoro poniendo el tablero en su lugar.

-¿estás seguro? Algo me dice que volverás a perder…- dijo Robin riendo al final.

-no, esta vez voy a ganar- dijo Zoro muy seguro.

-claaaaro- dijo Robin sarcásticamente.

-ya verás…- dijo Zoro sopesando los dados- … ¿y si hacemos esto más interesante?...

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Robin, al parecer la idea Zoro le llamo la atención.

-si yo gano, tu… harás una penitencia, ya sabes, algo así como un recompensa hacia el ganador…- dijo Zoro.

-¿y si yo gano?- dijo Robin sonriendo pícaramente.

-lo mismo… pero ¿sabes algo? Tu no ganaras- dijo Zoro sonriendo abiertamente.

-eso me lo tendrás que demostrar- dijo Robin sonriendo maliciosamente.

Y por 3ra vez comenzaron a jugar, esta partida era un tanto diferente ya que Robin comenzó ganado, y sin que ella se dé cuenta Zoro tomo la ventaja, parecía que había a ganar, le faltaba muy, muy poco…. Pero como dije _parecía, _sorprendiéndose a sí misma y a Zoro, Robin tuvo un gran aire de suerte logrando llegar al catillo del dragón en primer lugar.

A Zoro casi se le cae la boca al piso ¡Había perdido! ¡Había perdido! ¿Cómo rayos pudo perder? Solo le faltan 2 casillas y ganaba… ¡solo 2!

-fufufu, creo que me debes una penitencia Kenshi-san…- dijo Robin guiñándole un ojo.

-¡¿Qué?!...no yo…yo debía ganar- dijo Zoro muy, muy molesto.

-tal vez debías, pero no lo hiciste… bien, ¿Qué penitencia te pondré?- dijo Robin colocando una de sus manos sobre su barbilla en señal de pensamiento.

-¿Qué? … yo no voy hacer nada- dijo el peliverde cruzándose de brazos, aun no creía que había perdido.

-¿no?... me imagino, que si yo hubiese perdido, tu, si me hubieras hecho que cumpla mi penitencia ¿no?- decía la morena encarando una ceja mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-me niego…- dijo cursándose de brazos.

-no te preocupes Kenshi-san no te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no te guste- dijo Robin saliendo de la biblioteca.

Y allí que Zoro más sorprendido que molesto, Robin era capaz de todo y todo es todo.

Tubo que aceptar que perdió, pero si Robin se atrevía a obligarle a hacer algo que lo ridiculizara, obviamente si se iba a negar.

Robin volvía a entrar a la biblioteca, pero no de la misma manera en que salió.

Zoro recordaba claramente la vestimenta que Robin llevaba hace pocos minutos, ella llevaba un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes nada más, pero ahora solo llevaba el short, y cubriendo su pecho una pequeña manta.

-¿Q-Que haces…?- dijo Zoro un tanto nervioso mientras veía como Robin nuevamente se sentaba pero esta vez más cerca de él.

Eso de por sí ya tenía sorprendido a Zoro, pero lo que le asustaba por hacía decirlo, era, ¿qué quería lograr Robin estando en esas condiciones?

-Kenshi-san ¿recuerdas que tú dijiste que el perdedor haría una penitencia, para ser más específica… como una recompensa hacia el ganador?

-s-si- Zoro respondía con algo de nerviosismo.

-bueno pues…aprovechando que estamos solo… y que esta ambiente es algo relajante…- Robin decía esto muy despacio, mientras se acercaba más y más a Zoro- me gustaría que me dieras un masaje.

Zoro abrió su ojo como plato, ¿Qué rayos había dicho Robin?, por un lado suspiro de alivio, ya que en cierto punto pudo haber malinterpretar las palabras de Robin, pero por otro lado, la penitencia que Robin le implico no era una idea muy lejana a la que él tenía en mente.

-¿un…un masaje?- dijo Zoro titubeando.

-si.- dijo Robin mientras se ponía frente a él y le daba la espalda- solo es eso.

Zoro noto como su piel se tensaba ante las palabras de Robin, y aún más cuando vio a Robin descender un poco la sabana que llevaba en su pecho.

No le desagradaba en nada, tener que darle un masaje a Robin, pero temía que eso tuviera _efectos _secundarios.

Zoro se cruzaba de piernas mientras que Robin se sentaba en el espacio que había entra ellas, sorprendiendo aún más a Zoro.

-cuando gustes Kenshi-san- dijo Robin al odio de Zoro.

Esa fue la señal, Zoro comenzó a masajearle los hombres, lo hacía despacio, le encantaba la sensación de sentir la piel de Robin bajo sus manos, su piel era tan suave y olía a flores, y tenía que pensar en otra cosa para no quedar inmotivado con el olor y textura de Robin.

Pensó que eso si lo podía tolerar, ¿qué más daba?, solo era un pequeño masaje, que hacía a su nakama, pero sabía perfectamente que solo a Robin estaría dispuesto hacerle uno.

El ambiente si era relajante y Robin cerraba los ojos al sentir las fuertes manos de Zoro sobre su piel, sus masajes eran suaves y delicados, podía incluso quedarse dormida, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Zoro, logrando así llamar la atención del peliverde.

Zoro bajaba sus masajes hasta el comienzo de los brazos de Robin, y podía sentir como Robin gemía ligeramente sobre uno de los oídos de Zoro.

Zoro supo de inmediato que no podía tolerar eso mucho tiempo, tenerla tan cerca de él, tenía inmensas ganas de besarla, y cada vez que Robin gemía sobre su oreja, a causa de la agradable sensación que él le provocaba, cerraba sus ojos, sabía perfectamente que no resistirá mucho tiempo, sabía que debía tener una gran cantidad de autocontrol.

-Kenshi-san- dijo Robin en un susurro a Zoro, que si este no hubiera estado tan cerca, no hubiera escuchado.

-¿mmm?- Zoro se limitó a contestar.

-se…se siente tan bien- dijo la morena entrecortadamente para después darle un pequeño mordisco con los labios al lóbulo de la oreja del peliverde.

-Ro…Robin- dijo un confundido Zoro. El cual se sorprendió a sí mismo al ver que sus manos de encontraba masajeando la cintura de Robin.

Sintió como Robin volteaba, quedando frente a él, Zoro la vio, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y el cabello ligeramente alborotado, no lo soporto más, la beso.

La besaba con mucha dulzura, mientras que sus brazos la acercaban más y más a él, Robin no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, es más, ella también se moría de ganas de besarlo, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Zoro, profundizando aún más el beso, un beso que empezó con dulzura y termino en beso apasionado.

No supieron exactamente cuánto duro eso beso, pero algo si era seguro, duro demasiado, poco a poco Zoro se fue recostando en el suelo con la morena sobre él.

Robin gimió levemente al sentir, _algo_ duro bajo su vientre, y sonrió con algo de malicia.

Se levantó un poco, no sin antes dar un pequeño beso a la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo de Zoro. Y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos sobre el bien formado torso de Zoro, hacendó que este se ruborizara un poco.

-¿sabes algo Kenshi-san?- dijo la morena pícaramente al odio de Zoro- hice trampa…

-lo se.- dijo el peliverde colocando sobre Robin en un rápido movimiento- es hora de que yo también haga trampa…- termino de decir para luego besarla nuevamente.

Robin sintió como una de las manos de Zoro, se colocaba sobre uno de sus pechos y lo comenzaba a masajear, antes esto Robin mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Zoro.

El calor comenzaba a apoderarse de sus cuerpos, Zoro masajeaba todo el cuerpo de Robin, mientras que ésta aruñaba su espalda.

Zoro sonreía al ver como Robin reaccionaba ante sus caricias…

-¡COMIDA, COMIDA!- una voz chillona sorprendió y alerto a la pequeña pareja. Que en segundos se incorporó

-¡deja de gritar!… no ves que tengo todas estas fundas en mis manos y no puedo correr- dijo Sanji muy molesto.

-¡suuupeeeeer! he comprado muchas cosas- dijo Franky haciendo su típica posee salvo que con un par de fundas en las manos.

-Chooper, ¿sabes dónde está Robin?- pregunto Nami mientras subía al barco junto a Chooper.

-sí, cuando nos fuimos estaba en la biblioteca- contesto felizmente el renito- ¡mira! Compre este libro para que me lo leyera.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos lo mugiwaras ya se encontraban en el barco, todos tenían mucha hambre, y Sanji tuvo que encargarse de ese pequeño problema.

La merienda pasó de lo más normal, aunque de normal no tuvo nada… y la noche cayó algo calurosa pero muy hermosa.

-¿no te aburriste estando sola en el barco?- pregunto Nami a Robin.

-de hecho… no- respondió Robin mientras salía del cuarto. Que era el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Nami curiosamente.

-a ningún lugar en especial- dijo Robin sonriendo típicamente- solo voy a jugar.

-¿jugar?- dijo Nami arqueando una ceja.

-sí, es un juego llamo "juego y penitencia"

Robin salió del cuarto, dejando a Nami con una duda más grande que al principio. Pero antes de eso la morena le dedico un sutil guiño.

-¿juego y penitencia?- se dijo la peli naranja así misma, pero luego de analizarlo por un rato comprendió- si, 'juego y penitencia'.


End file.
